920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.
Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor (born -66, died -19) Linked by: 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. "When Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel marched on Roam after bringing Naechis to surrender, Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor was serving as an Officer in his army, and continued to do so throughout the Second Civil War against Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Amussal Barbar Gibruny. Neither of the Consuls attempted to move against Craven Coltal during the war, as acting against the Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam would have likely lost them popular support." 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "His dedication to the Republic led him to back Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel in his war against Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and the allies of the late Hyberital Barbar Adesican." "Desperate to see a peaceful resolution to the conflict, Sural stood as Sentinel for the following year, returning to Roam at age forty-five. His overtures helped bring Machyal to the negotiating table. The resulting deal between the Consuls Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Hyberital Barbar Adesican and the troublesome Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel was utterly abhorrent to Sural, and soured his relationship with Machyal. Barbar, now seventy years old and of failing health, was to be installed as Consul for the duration of the war in Crylalt, where the Roamans had lost considerable ground in the past several years; Machyal would be granted a permanent role as Marshal and lead the war as Barbar had before returning from Pricia, as well as receiving a second triumph for his role in the Provincial War; Renyal, Machyal's cousin, was to act as a moderating force between the two of them for as long as the two held their positions, also as an unelected Consul. Sural could not believe that Machyal, a man who had marched on Roam to stop Barbar from acting unconstitutionally, would allow the establishment of three offices of unelected and unrestrained power in Roam." "Sural, in his role as Sentinel, vetoed the proposition from being discussed in Roam. He published an excoriating treatise underlining his objections, and how the role of the Sentinel had been established by the continued pressures of the common citizens of Roam to keep the Senate and magistrates of Roam within their constitutional bounds. Sural's insistence on constitutional procedure did not enamour him to many, who saw any peace deal as preferable to losing the war in Crylalt, and to continued conflict in Scalify between Roaman armies needed elsewhere. Graffiti cropped up in prominent locations in Roam describing Sural as a Panth, evoking the violence of the legendary Panth Insurrection, or an Oscumy, threatening a repeat of the lynchings of the overweening Oscumy Brothers over thirty years before. Sural was outmatched, with the political might of both Barbar and Machyal's supporters set against him, and the atmosphere bristling with a very real threat of violence. Sural's veto was circumvented by the calling of a surprise meeting of the Senate by both Consuls, which was attended by enough of his political opponents, who were informed of its intention beforehand, to achieve quorum and pass the motion into law before Sural could arrive." "Sural was surprised to receive a letter from the Senate ordering him to take up a posting as the Captain of the Aeran Well in Fuscry, and had to sail back from Pricia before the peace negotiations were concluded. It is likely that he was granted this assignment to separate him from Machyal before Renyal acted against him, indicating that Renyal had planned to betray his cousin for some time. Machyal was accused of hurrying the negotiations in order that he would be declared the conqueror of Naechis before elections could be held in Roam to allow a challenger to swoop in for his glory, but the peace deal was still perceived by the Naechisians to be a humiliating and undeserved admission of total defeat, particularly while Osa Tusk still commanded an undefeated army in Crylalt. Regardless of the deal struck, Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor vetoed the proposed terms of surrender in Roam, declaring his cousin Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel to be a coward and a traitor. The Second Civil War of Roam broke out immediately, and this time Sural was firmly in the camp of Machyal as he began his march on Roam." "War broke out between Machyal and Renyal a matter of days after his arrival at his new post, and although he was not familiar with the Aeran Well, his reputation as a leader and true Roaman preceded him. The Governor of Fuscry was the former Consul Ambyal Adesican, and his fellow Fuscrite well Captains were Devisal Voriel-Cuinsal, Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel and Prellal Juctor-Amussal. Sural had served with Adesican's husband Ambyal Voriel Candoam in Crylalt, and convinced him to throw his support behind Machyal. The other Captains followed suit, pooling their troops and denying military support to Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor or Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the twenty-seven year old son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican who had preposterously been appointed as Consul by a cowed Senate. Many Senators that fled Roam at this time, fearing violence on the streets of the city, took up refuge with Sural and his army in Fuscry. The bulk of Renyal and Amussal's forces were in Inachria, which hated Machyal for his unwarranted raiding during the last civil war. Machyal was still in Crylalt, where he defeated Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor conclusively outside the walls of Delebram. The following year Machyal's legions landed in Scalify, and were met by Sural's Fuscrite army and the legions of other Captains loyal to his cause. Amussal Barbar Gibruny foolishly challenged the experienced general to battle near the Roaman Well, and was soundly defeated. Renyal had travelled south to command the forces in Inachria, hoping to reinforce those of Amussal before they could be brought to battle. He was murdered in his own camp, supposedly by mutineers amongst his most veteran troops, in an episode which has caught the imagination of many conspiracy theorists. Many fingers have been pointed at Sural, suggesting that he had a record of suggesting calculated and callous acts, and a clear motive. Critics of this theory emphasise how unlikely it would be for an avowed Roamanist to collaborate in skullduggery with Issycrians. The Senators remaining in Roam elected new Consuls in an attempt to thwart Machyal's march on the city, but their troops refused to defend the city's walls against him. The Second Civil War was over." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Degnal remained in Roam rather than returning to the fleet, attending Senate meetings to keep abreast of the political situation. He was present in the Senate House when Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor declared the surrender terms to the Naechisians to be treason and declared his cousin Machyal to be an enemy of Roam." "Degnal was assigned by the Senate to the Zearchisian Well in Further Inachria at the outbreak of the Second Civil War, where he would safeguard the shipwrights with whom he had established a good relationship during the Crylaltian War. He was quite content to be moved far from the action, as he had no strong loyalties to either of the war's protagonists, Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel and his cousin Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, and correctly predicted that their would be continuing repercussions for being on the wrong side of the conflict. His superior at the Augyron Well was Hyberital Sarevir, who had been Consul at the end of the Provincial War. He was sixty-four, and married to Nusal Voriel-Lecarol Sarevir through Constrincas Voriel, whose father Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor was Captain of the Tauson Well, also in Further Inachria. Hyberital was a distant cousin to both Machyal and Renyal, so had no strong allegiance to either one, and fairly unenthused by the constitutional arguments at stake. His husband Nusal's father was Lecarol Voriel-Lecarol Juctor, alongside whom Degnal had fought in the Battle off Gelebram Point and marched in triumph. The other two Captains were the Neluntian Hessaral Varagy at the Xaralisian Well and Uvinal Felegrin at the Ismisian Well, who also seemed quite content to keep their heads down. Although no formal agreement was ever reached, the Governor and his four subordinate Captains did not take any decisive actions during the war. Renyal and Amussal Barbar Gibruny roused the Inachrian populace to forming an army to fight against Machyal, who had callously raided the provinces during the First Civil War, but the well Captains remained at their posts. (Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor died during the second year of the Second Civil War, but was replaced by Young Labyal Pagnucy Tividy, an inexperienced choice who showed both the lack of importance ascribed to the wells of Further Inachria and the limited pool of candidates available for Captaincies during the conflict.) Degnal's husband Young Vatial, however, was elected as Marshal in Roam, and fought in the Battle of Roam the following on the side of the hapless Amussal Barbar Gibruny against Machyal. He was taken prisoner until after the end of the war. Renyal died mysteriously in his camp in Nearer Inachria shortly afterwards, and the war was over." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Following the truce between Hyberital Barbar Adesican, Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel and Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, Machyal landed with his legions in Kyraspa in anticipation of his invasion of Pricia." "Scruval was returned as Administrator the year of the Consuls Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Pampal Barbar Qualens. The same year, his friend and half-father's husband Sepredal Juctor Candoam was elected as Marshal. Vulgar Renyal was intrigued by Scruval's proposals, but they were again opposed, this time by a wide coalition of Provincial Bursars, who made much of their fortunes through their political tax arrangements in the Provinces, and Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel and Lazy Tavengyal Juctor-Glumal Voriel whose Glumal branch of the Juctor family had established itself as a reliable if unscrupulous tax collection agency, despite ancient statutes proscribing such activities to Senators. Scruval was disappointed at the lack of fight in his friend Sepredal, who could have threatened the Juctor-Glumals with trial and expulsion from the Senate for their corruption, but Sepredal had no intention of causing a political storm for little gain to himself. " "He attended the funeral of the Mauchule's Pollas Voriel, wife of Vulgar Renyal's younger god-brother Brillal Juctor Sarevir, and became friends with Brillal, who was also a fan of Issycrian epics. The next year, Scruval and Brillal were married, with Erinvy bringing forth a half-daughter Tantas Juctor shortly after the wedding." "Aloof Prellal Juctor, the husband of Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens, served as Consul alongside Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, and Freckled Pronimal himself was elected Bursar to support his husband politically. They had a son named Prellal Qualens Juctor, blood-brother to Scruval. However, the most important event of the year was the declaration by Aloof Prellal and Vulgar Renyal that Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, who had negotiated a surrender from Naechis, was a traitor to Roam and an enemy of the Republic, which began the Second Civil War." "Not uncommonly for the time, Scruval's loyalties during the war were split. He had had fairly good relations with both Hyberital Barbar Adesican before his death, and had formed a grudging bond with Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel in Crylalt, and he had won the war against Naechis. Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor had supported his tax reforms during his time as administrator, but only lukewarmly, and his installation of Amussal Barbar Gibruny, son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican, as Consul as an attempt to curry favour with Hyberital's supporters struck Scruval as an embarrassingly transparent ploy. However, Scruval's husband Brillal was Renyal's god-brother and his father's husband Aloof Prellal Juctor was one of Renyal's chief commanders, and travelled with Renyal to Inachria to raise the Inachrian phalanxes there who hated Machyal for his unprovoked raiding of those provinces during the First Civil War." "The Battle of Roam was hardly a contest. Amussal Barbar Gibruny was too proud and poorly advised not to meet Machyal in the field rather than defend Roam-Beast and wait for reinforcements from Renyal, and was soundly defeated. Scruval's father's husband Aloof Prellal Juctor died during the battle, aged forty-five. Within weeks Renyal had died mysteriously in his camp in Inachria, and Moody Machyal was declared Dictator of Roam. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "His uncle Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel and older cousin Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor nurtured his natural talents with a horse, and he became a prodigious charioteer before his tenth birthday." "Proud Machyal insisted on being allowed to enter the funeral races in the Stadium for the Consul Parytal Sarevir Candoam who had once taught him about his family's history. Against his father's advice, Proud Machyal raced with four horses rather than two, and nearly vindicated his father's fears when he attempted to overtake for the win by cutting across the inside of Parytal's grandson Nasal Coltal Juctor Candoam on the final turn. Proud Machyal lost control of his horses and was thrown from his chariot and dragged across the finish line. He was eventually cut free and carried to safety by his cousin Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, who had been following the two frontrunners somewhat more cautiously. Proud Machyal was miraculously not seriously hurt, although he still has scars on his wrists and knees from the incident. While he was recovering at the Palace of Sarevir, he learned of the outbreak of rebellion in the Provinces amongst the disenfranchised known as the Provincial War." "The Reaving of Inachria, as it became known, was a political disaster for Moody Machyal. Proud Machyal said what he could to his father, fully aware of the repercussions that had Roam had suffered in Crylalt for the sack of Oepheram, but Moody Machyal had lost control over much of his army. Hyberital Barbar Adesican could not afford to take advantage of Machyal's mistake, however, as he needed to divert forces back to Crylalt to counter the moves of Osa Tusk and Inachiron, who had begun to unite the tribes of the Crylaltian Interior against the Roaman-held coasts. Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, who had served as Marshal in the Provincial War under Moody Machyal and saved Proud Machyal's life in the Stadium, acted as a neutral party between the Consul and the rebellious general, on the advice of the Eminent Sentinel Young Sural Pavinny Ops, who had served ably as a commander in Machyal's army during the Provincial War. Eventually the three met under a truce on Semural's Spine near the Hercudean Well. Moody Machyal, believing that Vulgar Renyal was a known quantity, acquiesced to his suggestion that Renyal be installed as Consul alongside Barbar until the end of the war, with the two acting to heal Scalify following the Provincial War. Moody Machyal, who needed to leave Scalify in order to allow tempers to cool, would take up the ageing Barbar's campaigns in Crylalt and then Pricia to end the war as a permanent Marshal until the war was finished. " "Moody Machyal's campaigning season was interrupted by news of the sudden death of Hyberital Barbar Adesican in Roam. Afraid of what might arise from the political vacuum given the fledgeling political alliance with Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Barbar's allies in the Senate, Moody Machyal returned to Roam to seek appointment as the suffect Consul." "When Vulgar Renyal suggested that Tantal be appointed as Consul for the second year of their arrangement, Moody Machyal rashly agreed so that the man would be out of his sight." "The raiding of Pricia continued for over a year. In Crylalt, Osa Tusk broke through the Spydoron Web and attempted an assault of Kyraspa, which would have threatened to cut off Moody Machyal's expedition force, but luckily Spydoron's incredible machines helped defend the great city. When Trassidyal Juctor Qualens attempted to catch Tusk's forces before they could escape Kyraspan lands, he was captured. Vulgar Renyal offered safe passage for Osa Tusk back to Naechis as part of the negotiations for the ransom of Trassidyal, but the Naechisian general refused." "Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor vetoed the proposed terms of surrender in Roam, declaring his cousin Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel to be a coward and a traitor. The Second Civil War of Roam broke out immediately, and Proud Machyal was firmly by his father's side, determined to do what was best for the Republic and remove the tyrant Vulgar Renyal, who had once saved his life, from office. " "At the outbreak of the Second Civil War, Proud Machyal's husband Anylyal Panth Galvens was in Roam presenting the negotiated settlement between Moody Machyal and Naechis to the Senate. When Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Aloof Prellal Juctor declared the treaty an act of treason and Moody Machyal an enemy of the state, they also moved to appoint Anylyal as Captain of the Sproletan Well in an attempt to keep him from returning to Moody Machyal's side as one of his commanders. The Senate approved the appointment, despite the protests of Anylyal. Anylyal openly defied the appointment and left Roam for the port at Gaegny. He was intercepted by a detachment of Juctor men and cut down as a traitor to Roam. News of his death reached Proud Machyal and his father in Naechis along with the news of Vulgar Renyal's pronouncements." "The Roaman army opposing Moody Machyal in Crylalt was led by Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor and his son Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor. Vulgar Renyal and Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican who had been installed as Consul to bolster the legitimacy of Renyal's faction, were raising legions in Scalify and particularly Inachria, where resentment for the Reaving by Moody Machyal seven years before was a powerful boon to recruitment." "Proud Machyal instructed his cavalry to apprehend the enemy rather than cut them down, and offer them employment against Vulgar Renyal, who had turned brother against brother for political causes in which they had little stake. Vain Prellal was captured, and though some of his most loyal men fought to the death, much of his force switched sides, swelling the ranks of Moody Machyal's army. The victorious army wintered in Delebram, drilling, partaking in its stockpiles, and preparing to cross the narrow sea to their home country. News of their victory spread across Scalify, causing hesitation amongst those who might otherwise have been pressured into supporting Vulgar Renyal more wholeheartedly. Young Sural Pavinny Ops, who had been appointed as Captain of the Aeran Well in Fuscry to separate him from Moody Machyal, had convinced his fellow Fuscrite well captains to oppose Vulgar Renyal and had mustered an army of sympathisers in Fuscry, as well as many Senators who had fled Roam. During the winter, contact was established between the two armies and other forces in Scalify, and it was agreed that Young Sural's force would screen the landing of Moody Machyal's forces, and the combined force would then march on Roam-Beast in the Roaman Province before Vulgar Renyal's largely Inachrian forces could march to oppose them." "Roam-Beast turned east unexpectedly at the Vaeran Well, travelling towards the Roaman Well for the first time in a decade. This was taken as a sign on both sides that a great battle would be fought, with the gods favouring heroic actions. Moody Machyal was happy to encourage this view, as it would encourage rash action on the part of the young Barbar, who would be far better served hiding behind the walls of Roam-Beast at least until he could unite his forces with those of Vulgar Renyal in Inachria later in the year. " "The Senators that remained in Roam attempted to organise the election of a new Consul or appoint a Dictator, but Moody Machyal was not of a mind to allow further political complications to interfere with his intentions. After a night's rest he ordered his army to scale Roam-Beast and seize the city. The Roamans defending the walls, though they could doubtless have frustrated Moody Machyal and killed many of their brethren, lay down their arms, and the city was taken with little bloodshed. Proud Machyal remained in camp at the feet of Roam-Beast while his father travelled to the Senate House to confirm that he had in fact seized Roam, and that it was Vulgar Renyal who was the enemy of the people. His wife Donimy found him there, and presented him with his newborn son Nusal. Roam-Beast continued to travel along Semural's Spine, which would eventually lead it to Inachria where Vulgar Renyal's army would still offer resistance. While Moody Machyal made the arrangements to secure himself as a Dictator, Proud Machyal was left in charge of the army: striking camp, marching forward and pitching camp like he had seen his father do during the Provincial War, whilst convalescing from his Stadium accident. The threat of Vulgar Renyal's army dissolved with his murder, apparently at the hands of mutineers who wished to see the end of the war. Militarily unopposed, Moody Machyal took steps to remove any remaining political opposition in his role as Dictator as Roam elided from civil war into tyranny." Category:Stub Category:Character Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Sarevir Category:Juctor Category:Consul Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Officer 7 Times Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Crylaltian War Category:Marshal in Provincial War Category:Divorced Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Consul in Crylaltian War Category:Consul 2 Times Category:Consul 3 Times Category:Consul 4 Times Category:Consul 5 Times Category:Consul 6 Times Category:Consul 7 Times Category:Consul in 2nd Civil War Category:Marshal in 2nd Civil War Category:Consul 8 Times Category:Died as Consul Category:Died Suspiciously Category:Consecutive Consul